The present patent invention relates generally to a tubular medical device, and more particularly to a tubular medical device for gastroenteric fluid feeding to or fluid drainage from a body cavity.
Enteric feeding tubes deliver nutrients directly into the stomach of a patient. This common method of sustaining a patient is an alternative to intravenous feeding. The forward end of the elongated feeding tube is weighted by means of placing a heavy metal into a chamber at the forward end of the feeding tube, which is then sealed by sealing itself onto the tube to form a bolus.
The bolus and the tube are pushed through the nasal area of the patient down the esophagus into the stomach partly by the aid of peristaltic action of the esophagus and partly by the aid of the weight and shape of the bolus. The tube is rigidized somewhat during the insertion process with a stainless steel stylet, which is placed in the tube and removed when the bolus reaches the stomach area. The inlet end of the tube is attached to an enteric feeding bag containing nutrients, which are gravity fed or preferably metered through a pump from the bag to the stomach.
In the prior art devices, nutrient passes through holes formed in the enteric tube above the bolus, which is blind. A pocket is formed between the bolus and the hole nearest the bolus, where the nutrients stagnate. Kinking at the eyelets, or holes, also occurs. Such a prior art device is manufactured by Biosearch Medical Products, Inc, Somerville, N.J. and identified as ENTRIFLEX.RTM. feeding tube.
An enteric feeding device that is free of a nutrient pocket is made by the Corpak Company. The device as manufactured by Corpak, however, uses a conventional bolus as is used by Biosearch. The Corpak device has an enlargement or "pill-shaped" T-connection configured between the enteric tube and the bolus, which would be expected to cause problems during insertion.
Enteric draining tubes are also used which, instead of a weighted bolus tip, have a forward area that can be blown up by way of action of an inner tube in the drain tube that exits through a hole in the drain tubes and balloons outside of the wall of the enteric tube. The balloon tends to position the draining device in the area designated. For example, the balloon portion of a urethra catheter is inflated in the bladder of the patient so that the catheter does not slide from the bladder along the urethra. Balloon catheters that are inserted into veins are known and have varied purposes, such as locking the catheter into a position against the walls of the vein, breaking blood clots, and so on.
Prior art for balloon catheters have the balloon extending through a hole in the side of the catheter tube, rather than at the front, where for maneuvering purposes positioning would be desirable.
The prior art devices for both enteric feeding and draining and catheters of the balloon variety are clearly in need of an improvement, which, however, has not been forthcoming heretofore.